


Fluff In A Storm

by tigercry



Series: This Romantic Comedy Is a Major Success [2]
Category: Oregairu | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFY (Book), やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Caught in a Storm, Fluffyfest, Romance, adorable trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: Heavy storms are no place for a group of teenagers, and the perfect remedy to a drenching storm and no power is blanket forts, a wireless gaming device, and lots of cuddly fluff.
Relationships: Hikigaya Hachiman/Yuigahama Yui, Hikigaya Hachiman/Yuigahama Yui/Yukinoshita Yukino, Hikigaya Hachiman/Yukinoshita Yukino, Yuigahama Yui/Yukinoshita Yukino
Series: This Romantic Comedy Is a Major Success [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838071
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Fluff In A Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fluff in the Storm
> 
> Summary: Heavy storms are no place for a group of teenagers, and the perfect remedy to a drenching storm and no power is blanket forts, a wireless gaming device, and lots of cuddly fluff.
> 
> Episode Base: None
> 
> Characters: Yukino, Yui, Hachiman

"We made it!" Yui chirped, pushing her sopping wet bangs out of her face in favor of looking at the other two occupants of the room.

"Barely," Hachiman muttered, "even then we got completely drenched," with that he shook himself like a wet dog, throwing the extra water off of him and effectively soaking the girls even more than they were before they walked in.

"What are you, a wet mutt?" Yukino retorted with a flinch at the water splattering over her, the comment accompanied by Yui's jump and yelp of surprise. "Kindly keep the water to yourself Hachiman," Yukino grumbled as she gathered all of her long black hair into one hand and effectively wrung out the long strands, "I have enough water on myself without you splattering even more on Yui and I."

"Yeah come on Hikki!" Yui complained, dragging her hands down her face and shaking the extra water from them, "why'd you have to drench us?"

"Forgot you two were there," Hachiman rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy tufts of dark black hair as he stopped walking and looked behind him at them both, "do either of you have anything to change into?"

At Yui's shake of the head and Yukino's cool dry stare he sighed, "sorry for asking," the high school senior muttered and walked deeper into the house, "Well I'm pretty sure Komachi mentioned something about how you left stuff here the last time you were here having a sleepover with her Yui. I don't know what to tell you Yukino, you're taller than both of them-"

"Of course, the one time I'm not prepared we end up pinned to your house Hachiman by a severe storm," Yukino sighed, promptly cutting Hachiman off and turning toward Yui with a calculating look and mildly pink tinged cheeks.

Who seemed to instantly catch her drift and giggled a little before reaching forward and grabbing the back of Hachiman's uniform jacket, "you're taller than Yukinon Hikki!" Yui told him with a smile, "give her a hoodie or something, I'm sure I can find her some shorts or pants between me and Komachi's clothes, sound good?"

Hachiman rolled his eyes, wasn't it good enough that Yukino had one of his hoodies at her apartment? Did he really need to give her a reason to swipe another hoodie without his noticing?

However, he recognized the logic in Yui's statement, and so while he side-eyed Yukino he responded to Yui's suggestion, acting as a gentleman for once and not arguing or teasing Yukino. "If that hoodie go missing so help me Yui you're going to take the brunt of the blame," he told her plainly with a roll of his eyes and started to walk away, "there's a bathroom upstairs down the hall and one down here, both of you pick one and get changed and or take a bath, whatever you choose."

"What?" Why me?" Yui whined and quickly kicked off her shoes before trotting after Hachiman, leaving Yukino to her own devices momentarily. "That's not fair Hikki! Don't blame me for something that if it happens wouldn't even be my fault!"

"Well you shouldn't have suggested the hoodie thing," Hachiman replied dryly as he walked toward the stairs toward his bedroom, "should've learned the last time by hoodie went missing."

"Not fair Hikki!" Yui complained as she followed him, the two of them mildly bickering as they reached the staircase.

"Relax Yui," Yukino made her appearance a few moments later, lightly jogging toward them with her long hair pulled up into a simple knot on top of her head and now barefoot. "I have no intentions to procure another of Hikki's hoodies, besides, I wouldn't have had to in the first place if you hadn't made off with one of my own."

"Oh come on!" Yui groaned, "ganging up on me isn't fair guys!"

"Life isn't fair," Yukino smiled as she caught up with them.

"Deal with it," Hachiman grumbled, hints of a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Meanie! You're both so mean to me!" Yui complained even as she waited for Yukino to follow Hachiman up the stairs as he promptly ignored her and headed up the stairs.

"Sorry," Yukino apologized with a mild chuckle before she held her fringe back and pressed her lips to Yui's cheek. "You are still very adorable when we tease you," she explained simply before jogging up the stairs after Hachiman, "I'll come back down once I have the hoodie Yui."

Yui smiled up at them both, "okay!" She smiled, her mood repaired by Yukino's reserved act of affection as she turned and headed toward Komachi's room on the first floor.

* * *

"What're you playing?"

Yukino's voice startled Hachiman from his game system and he looked up to find the blue-eyed girl leaning over looking down at him with a mixture of amusement and curiosity on her face. She was wearing his navy blue hoodie as per Yui's earlier suggestion, having folded the sleeves up to her elbows accompanied by a casual pair of soft cream shorts. Which were rather hard to see due to the adorable fit of the too big hoodie on her.

"Just a video game," Hachiman shrugged and sat up, leaving the console in his lap as Yui's bubble-gum pink haired self entered the room behind Yukino, in the middle of pulling a sweater on over her t-shirt to keep her warm in the rain chilled room. Yui seemed to have found a light pink t-shirt and blue sleep shorts from Komachi's room along with a cream colored sweater she had left here at some point over the past year or so.

"Well that 'just a videogame' must be boring if you can't seem to remember the title of it as you are playing it," Yukino pointed out as she sat down beside him on the couch, her thigh brushing against his knee in a symbol of closeness for the reserved pair.

"I bet you just startled him Yukinon," Yui disagreed and dropped herself in the larger girl's lap, much to Yukino's mild chardgin. "Soo… what's the plan now that we're stuck here for at least a little while?"

Hachiman inwardly smiled at how Yukino didn't reject Yui's decision in sitting in her lap, rather the blue-eyed girl took it in stride, running her fingers through Yui's damp hair and undoing the knots and tangles in her shorter hair. It was still sometimes surprising to see just how much Yukino had changed since he had first met her, particularly when it came to how close certain people could get to her without her pushing them away. If he had been asked last year if he could see Yukino Yukinoshita sitting beside him on his sofa with a girl sitting casually in her lap talking about the various things they could do while stuck inside due to a storm; he would've chuckled awkwardly and then avoided them out of fear for their own sanity.

"Hikki?"

"Hmm?" Hachiman's dark eyes wandered toward the pair of them, responding to Yukino's curious inquiry and calling of the nickname that had rubbed off on her from Yui over the past year and a half.

"Did you hear Yui?"

"About what we're going to do stuck here by the storm right?" Hachiman showed off his impressive ability to pay attention despite wandering thoughts, "yeah I heard her. Well, did one of you tell Yui's parents?" He didn't mention Yukino's, knowing well enough that if she had wanted to let her family know where she was she would've already.

"Of course," Yukino spoke before Yui could, "I let Yui's mother know where we were and that we were pinned down by the storm. She appeared to be alright with it all, borderline excited if I may add."

Yui blushed and groaned, hiding her face in her hands, "seriously mom! That's so embarrassing!"

Hachiman couldn't help the smirk that spread over his features, Yui's mother was an interesting character alright, especially regarding Yukino in particular between her daughter's significant others.

Yukino chuckled lightly and loosely hugged Yui, resting her arms loosely around her waist and fighting an amused smile from above her head.

"Well Komachi's at a friend's so she's safe," Hachiman redirected the conversation with an amused smirk, "as for us, what do you guys want to do?"

"It would be wise to prepare some sort of dinner," Yukino suggested, "otherwise what we do is you and Yui's decision."

Hachiman couldn't help the few ideas that crossed his mind, and by the sharpening of one of his girlfriends' eyes Yukino had picked up on it pretty quickly.

"Nevermind," she shifted so that Yui was a half decent barrier between them, hiding behind her, "Hachiman and his morbidly dirty mind are not allowed to decide what the three of us do after dinner."

"Hey!" Hachiman groaned, surrounded by the two girls' emerging laughter, "at least I'm not the aggressive-"

Yukino's sharp glare gave him a warning, and after seeing the pink haired girl looking curiously between her and himself, Hachiman immediately shut his mouth. Of course, Yui was there with them. Which meant Yukino would probably kill him if he finished his sentence about her tendencies toward being an aggressive kisser and rightfully so. Yui wasn't aware of that particular part of the cool and calm girl, something Yukino was perfectly happy with.

He'd tell her some day, but definitely not today and definitely when Yukino _wasn't_ there if he valued having a calm force of nature of one of the two girlfriends.

"I guess I'll start making something," Yukino blew over the previous topic, "it is getting late."

"If only that student council event planning meeting hadn't taken so long we would've been able to return the novel script and be back home before the storm started," Hachiman mumbled and yelped at Yui's sharp poke to the side.

"You could at least sound a little enthusiastic Hikki," she pouted, "I mean, at least we're all together right?"

Yukino gave him a light smile, her cheeks adopting a faint red hue and so Hachiman smiled back at both of them, unable to resist the light smile that spread on his face with both girls looking at him. One smiling and the other pouting with an adorable expression that anybody with a heart couldn't resist smiling at and giving in; even big tough Hachiman couldn't resist Yui's pout.

"Okay yeah, I guess it's nice…" he grunted, and the smile on Yukino and Yui's faces made it totally worth it.

* * *

_Seriously?_ Hachiman groaned in irritation and let his now dead game hand-held fall onto his stomach. Now staring boredly up at the fleece ceiling of the blanket fort Yui had managed to convince him and Yukino into making soon after dinner, Hachiman grudgingly recognized the thick silence that reigned with the lack of the game's mild audio and button clicking.

Hadn't Yui and Yukino been talking for the past few hours? After Yukino had escaped the other two's pillow fight in favor of sneaking away to the fort to read a book by the light of her tiny reading light he and Yui had kept up the fight chasing each other around for another twenty-minutes. Before he had fetched his game console and Yui had snuck into the fort to lunge at Yukino, who was surprisingly ticklish for her cool and blunt mannerisms and personality.

A light smirk crossed Hachiman's features, he'd never forget just how loud and high pitched Yukino's squeal and shout of surprise had been in that moment.

With the other two on his mind the dark eyed teen turned his head toward where he could see dimly see Yui's vibrant hair in the darkness of the fort. "How long do you think the power's going to be out-?"

"Sssh! Hikki ssh!" Yui blatantly waved an arm at him as emphasis and Hachiman blinked, obediently shutting his mouth if only because of the amount of shock going through his body at her out of character whisper and waving around. "Talk quietly," she whispered and Hachiman saw her outline dimly reaching for something or other as she spoke, "whisper! Just whisper!"

"Why?" Hachiman lowered his voice warily, thoughts of her having heard something trying to break into the house or something threatening outside. "Did you… hear something- Hey!" he broke off at Yui's flicking on of Yukino's reading light and accidentally shining it in his eyes, "great, now I'm temporarily blind!" He snapped while attempting to rub the spots out of his eyes, only to grunt when something hit him in the face that felt like one of Yukino's small but lengthy books. "What?!" He looked furiously at the pink haired girl.

"Ssshh!" Yui snapped back, holding a finger to her lips with the hand holding the reading light.

Then some light murmuring entered Hachiman's ears accompanied by some sluggish movements next to Yui.

Speaking of who, shot Hachiman an uncharacteristically harsh glare and brought her hand down to toss the reading light to Hachiman. Before pulling the fingers of her free hand through the long ink colored locks of long hair sprawled out over her front and the floor of the fort.

Hachiman fumbled to catch the reading light, letting his eyes adjust to the brighter lighting with a few blinks before letting his jaw drop.

Yukino was lying beside Yui, facing her with her arms curled around her waist in a sleep-ridden grasp, her dark silver eyes closed and her face buried drowsily in Yui's shirt.

"Yukinon's a really light sleeper!" Yui whispered to the other teenager, salmon hued eyes catching the mild light of the living room lights outside of the fort. "So keep your voice down!"

"When did she drop off?" Hachiman obediently kept his voice down as he sat up, dark eyes wandering over the rather giggly expression on Yui's face before he rolled his eyes.

"A while ago," Yui whispered, watching Hachiman as he got up, "I guess she knocked herself out from running through the rain from the student council meeting…"

Hachiman rolled his eyes and stood up, heading toward the front of the fort, "you cold? The power's still out and that includes the heating."

"Not not really," Yui whispered back, "but…" her cheeks turned mildly pink, "I could use a pillow if that's an option Hiki."

Hachiman gave a grunt of a reply, but Yui read between the lines and giggled a little while she pulled her fingers through Yukino's long hair. Her wandering mind was on both Hachiman and Yukino while she waited for Hachiman to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluffy trio moments ^-^


End file.
